Inuyasha Knights
, , }} |producer(s) = Kazuhiko Tamura Masashi Hirayama|writer(s) = Noboru Kimura|composer(s) = Hidemura Kimura |studio(s) = |licensee(s) = |original_network = ( , )|english_network = }}|original_run = October 1, 2018 - present}} (犬夜叉・騎士; Inuyasha Kishi) is a 2018 magical boy anime series produced by and based off the manga by . The series began airing on October 1, 2018 on and all stations. has licensed the series and the English dub, produced by Ocean Productions in and Blue Water Studios in , began airing on on June 16, 2019. Compared to the previous two Inuyasha animes (Inuyasha and Inuyasha: The Final Act), Inuyasha Knights does not adapt Rumiko's original manga but is a sequel show to The Final Act with an original story by and Makio Myeong involving people who transform into the half-demons and other human-esque creatures of the and aliens to fight evil. Rumiko supervised the character design process and consulted for the series conception. Characters Main characters * Kazuhiko Harasawa / Inuyasha :: He is 16 years old and lives in , and has the ability to transform into the demon Inuyasha. One day, he found the Yellow Power Crystal, which is part of the Power Crystals which are more powerful than the shards of the Shikon Jewel, which fell from the sky, only to be turned into Inuyasha himself. He has a telepathic link to the original Inuyasha and uses the Tetsusaiga sword in battle. :: Voiced by / (Japanese); Howie Bogaert / (English) * Kinji Horigome / Sesshomaru :: He is also 16 years old and also lives in Nagoya, and has the ability to transform into the demon Sesshomaru. In Episode 2, after Kazuhiko became Nagoya's local superhero as the new Inuyasha, Sesshomaru teleported the Red Power Crystal to outside Kinji's front door, turning Kinji into the new Sesshomaru for the first time. Sesshomaru originally intended Kinji to be an enemy for Kazuhiko/Inuyasha, but after saving Kazuhiko from being run over by a bus, he wound up deciding to join Kazuhiko in fighting evil. He has a telepathic link to the original Sesshomaru and uses the Bakusaiga and Tenseiga swords in battle, plus he has the Demon Beam attack. :: Voiced by / (Japanese); / (English) * Hiroya Horigome / Shippo :: Kinji's little brother. In Episode 16, Shippo teleported the Green Power Crystal to Nagoya, and it landed in front of Hiroya, which turned him into Shippo. He has a telepathic link to the original Shippo. :: Voiced by / (Japanese); Sabrina Pitre (English) * McKenzie Aizawa / Shiori :: A Japanese-American from and Kazuhiko's crush. In Episode 22, Shiori gave McKenzie the Blue Power Crystal, turning her into Shiori. She has a telepathic link to the original Shiori and her main battle object is the Blood Coral Crystal, plus she uses her barrier in battle to protect the Knights. :: Voiced by / (Japanese); Michelle Molineux / Katrina Salisbury (English) * Makio Aiso / Miroku :: Kinji's childhood best friend with a nasal voice. In Episode 23, he is given the Purple Power Crystal by Miroku and turned into him. He has a telepathic link to the original Miroku and uses spiritual powers in battle. :: Voiced by / (Japanese); Nathania Bernabe / (English) * Megumi Harasawa / Inukimi :: Kazuhiko's mother and a semi-retired fencer. In Episode 33, she winds up with the Pink Power Crystal and is turned into Inukimi, the mother of Sesshomaru. She has a telepathic link to the original Inukimi, and uses the Super Demon Beam attack in battle. :: Voiced by / (Japanese); / Caitlynne Medrek (English) * Fumi Chinen / Lum Invader :: Fumi is Kinji's girlfriend. In Episode 36, she discovers the Orange Space Power Crystal and is turned into the oni alien Lum Invader. She has a telepathic link the original Lum, and uses the Baka Fire attack in battle along with flight abilities. :: Voiced by / (Japanese); / (English) * Aika Chinen / Jariten :: Aika is Fumi's older sister. In Episode 37, she is exposed to the White Space Power Crystal and is turned into the oni alien Jariten, who is male, thus making her a gender-bender. She has a telepathic link to the original Jariten, and uses the Flame Breath attack in battle along with flight abilities. :: Voiced by / (Japanese); / (English) Category:Fictional anime Category:Anime